


MCYT Whumptober fics

by aeteal



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Major Character Injury, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeteal/pseuds/aeteal
Summary: various short fics for Whumptober 2020!! exclusively MCYT's, mostly dream team. Warnings/tags will be updated with each chapter.Completed prompts:StabbedBloody Hands
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 17
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

the prompt list i'm using is:

1: stabbed - Georgenotfound, no ships  
2: bloody hands - Sapnap, karl/sapnap intended (but can be read platonically)   
3: insomnia  
4: “No, stop!”  
5: poisoned  
6: betrayed  
7: kidnapped  
8: fever  
9: stranded  
10: bruises  
11: hypothermia  
12: electrocution  
13: “Stay.”  
14: torture  
15: gunpoint  
16: “Don’t say goodbye.”  
17: drugged  
18: hostage  
19: exhaustion  
20: concussion  
21: bad weather  
22: hanging  
23: self-sacrifice  
24: drowning  
25: restraints  
26: broken ribs  
27: “I can’t walk.”  
28: illness  
29: seizure  
30: on the run  
31: infection

I just combined a ton that I had seen lol, and I can't say for certain I'll end up posting once a day but my goal is to finish all of these. They'll probably range between 500-1000 words each. I'll be writing mostly dreamteam/dream smp characters, but I won't include any creators who have mentioned they're uncomfortable with fanfiction. there will also be very little shipping!! if you're looking for something in particular, as the chapters update I'll also update the prompt list with the characters included+if it's shippy so people can find it easier :)

also, a couple of these I'm really proud of, and will probably make into separate one-shots!!! 

if you have suggestions on who i should write for each prompt, please comment your suggestion!!! it would be so helpful <3 i can't guarantee I'll do them all, but it will help me get an idea of who fits where :)


	2. Stabbed, Georgenotfound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Modern setting)  
> George gets caught up chasing a stray cat while downtown with his friends, and through sheer dumb luck ends up somewhere he shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: blood, violence, major character death, hurt no comfort, etc :) no ships in this one, and the other characters are just mentioned

The pain is negligible and easy to miss in his chest until it simply isn’t. It’s suddenly an all-encompassing headrush, and then it’s a heavy pressure in his skin. George stares down at himself, stumbling backward to get away from his attacker while his hand's fumble at the handle of the knife lodged deep between his ribs. It’s sticking out so horrifically, tearing up chunks of skin with it from where this asshole had stabbed him. 

Taking a shaky breath of air, George rests his fingers along the handle of the blade. He almosts wants to yank it out impulsively, then run-up to this asshole and stab him as many times as he can, but he knows he can’t do that. He’d just bleed out, it would be pointless. So instead, he settles for taking another deep breath. This one catches in his throat (along with the noticeable thickness of blood), and suddenly, he’s hyper-aware of the steady feeling of numbness creeping up through his limbs.

George doesn’t remember falling onto one of his knees, but he’s halfway to the ground now. He also can’t remember where Sapnap and Dream even are, and then corrects himself when he thinks to just call them. That dick took his phone (and his wallet for that matter), and when George looks up again he can see he booked it. Not like George can blame him, if he’d just mugged and stabbed a stranger in the back alleyway of an ice cream shop, he’d run too.

“Fuck,” George mumbles, the adrenaline and shock slowly wearing off. Where are Dream and Sapnap again? They were following him, he ran ahead when he saw that stray cat and chased it, and now he’s here, slowly collapsing onto the ground and choking up on his tears. How long has it even been? Did they stop at some point while catching up with George? “Fuck!”

“Dream! Sapnap!” George whines, no longer able to support himself upon his knees so he allows himself to fall onto his back. The voice he hears from his own lips is distant, and there’s blood soaking his tongue. His left-hand hovers above the handle of the knife, like he inwardly can’t decide what to do. On one hand, if he pulls it out now, the blood loss will only continue and he’s honestly not sure how that will work, or how deadly it will be. On the other hand, he can feel the edges of the blade digging into organs and arteries they shouldn’t. His insides feel ripped apart, sliced up, and bled out. It really can’t be that bad, he reasons to himself, but the pain is so agonizing that his fingers twitch with the desire to rip the knife out. It’s decently sized too, which is the worst part. Maybe next time he’ll be lucky enough to meet the end of a pocket knife, but this wound has to be at least an inch long.

Pitifully, he screams for his friends again, and then he cries for help. Each cry is gurgled from the pool of blood forming in his mouth, and in a desperate attempt to breathe he spits it out. He can’t hear his own voice at this point, his head too muddled by tears and the slow slip of his consciousness drifting away. Turning his head to his side, George is only briefly aware of the blurry and familiar figures of two sprinting down the alley, screaming his name.

And then he exhales slowly, and there's nothing anymore.


	3. Bloody Hands, Sapnap and Karl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (SMP/Minecraft setting)  
> As the dust settles, and the second war for the SMP draws its end, Sapnap must assess the damage.  
> Day 2: Bloody Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: blood, violence, major character death, war fallout, hurt no comfort, etc. Karl x Sapnap is intended, but it can be read platonic!  
> I wasn't expecting this one to be so long, but oh well! i'm still pretty proud of it. I'm already pretty behind on the days, but I think i've decided that i'm not going to post a new chapter each day. i'll just burnout and get tired. this may very well go into novemeber, and i'm fine with that :) anyways, enjoy!

Every inch of him is shaking.

It’s like his bones are rattling, and every step forward makes his knees want to give out. Nevertheless, Sapnap slowly stands. His armor, beaten and hanging on by a thread, shifts uncomfortably on his skin as he walks. The grass beneath his feet crunches slightly, as do various pieces of debris.

Directly behind him, Eret’s castle is still burning to the ground. The last remaining structure of the SMP, miraculously untouched until now, is filling the evening sky with smoke and the surrounding grass with ash.

“Dream?” Sapnap croaks, his voice hoarse as he continues walking forward, through the remains of the ruined community home. Is it over? Is it all finally over? The war, the rebels, Schlatt… what’s become of his home? “George?”

It was a final stand by the rebels, a huge war fought to the last man standing of each side. A bloodbath is what it really was. The mess spreading across the paths are the remains of a final war- the newly renamed country of ‘Manburg’ vs. the exiled. Those who remained neutral did not do so for long, and now share the resting place of their former friends and enemies.

Maybe he was in the wrong, maybe Sapnap shouldn’t have sided with Schlatt. He never took the tensions of politics in this server seriously, which is very likely the reason he’s still standing. It was a joke to him, to constantly switch sides in favor of whatever benefited him the most in the moment, and the man would watch the petty squabbles from the sideline until he had reason to participate. 

He had reason this time. Karl had burst through the door to his base only a few hours earlier, panting and bloody, begging for help. Of the two of them, Karl held more loyalty to his proclaimed side- Sapnap just followed him and settled. But he cares deeply for his friend, and he followed him to the battlefield. 

Sapnap pauses, glancing around the clearing from where he stands on the wooden path. Every other body lays unmoving on the battlefield, mostly identifiable by the armor (or lack thereof,) but each maintaining one thing in common- thick splatters of blood coating their faces, their clothes, and their skin. 

Sapnap spares a glance down at his hands, eyes tracing over patterns in his palm. He can’t even make out the shade of his own skin beneath the thick, dried blood. It’s disgusting, and the way the coated blood has crusted onto his fingers leaves him smelling nothing but iron. Even over the smoke and ash, his senses are drowning in the blood. Silently, he continues forward with a slight limp. His eyes are set on the path as he walks towards his home.

“Sapnap?” A voice croaks out to his left directly off the path, and he turns to it immediately. There, lying face down in the half-burnt shrubbery that used to decorate the outside of the community path, is Karl. He’s sprawled out on the wooden dock, one hand over the side and resting in the calm but dirty water of the lake. 

“Karl!” Sapnap gasps, stepping down to his knees and moving quickly to his aide. Delicately, Sapnap pulls him away from the edge of the water and slowly flips him over. Karl, for lack of better words, looks like shit. The normally brightly colored hoodie is ripped up in all the places his armor couldn’t cover, and the netherite is hanging on by mear threads. Large patches of fabric are burnt and frayed, framing Karl's frail form pitifully, and as he looks upwards to catch a glimpse of Sapnap, his helmet falls off of his head. His hair is disheveled and bloody, and his face is twisted in an unimaginable cry of pain. Tears, old and new, streak down his dirty cheeks slowly. Soot coats his skin, remnants from the explosives that had incapacitated him. Any exposed flesh is bloody, his limbs decorated with small cuts and scrapes from the more intimate fighting.

Glancing over his injuries, Sapnap mentally kicks himself for not carrying any more potions. He had wasted a regen on himself when the fighting looked bad, and now here’s Karl, obviously in more need, and he feels like an idiot.

“..Sap..” Karl whines, crying out as Sapnap wraps his arm around his shoulders and hoists his upper body into his lap. With his head elevated, Sapnap wipes away the fresh tears he can see slip through delicate eyelashes. If the situation weren't so dire, he might have even called them pretty.

“Karl,” he chokes, holding back his own cries. He swallows, ignoring the lump forming in his throat. “You’re okay Karl, I’m here.” As Sapnap looks down, Karl’s wide eyes look up to meet his own before they shut tightly in pain.

“Hurts… it hurts..”

Panic flares in his chest and Sapnap continues examining for wounds. “Where does it hurt?” He asks frantically, pulling at the straps of netherite to give Karl space to breathe. He has to practically peel the armor off of his wet body and clothes, which he ignores and attributes to the water he found him half-submerged in.

Karl reaches a shaky hand up, pointing down at his stomach, and Sapnap waste no more time in pulling off the chest plate, desperate to help despite the small hands that pull at his sleeves in protest. The moment it’s off, he wishes he hadn’t touched it.

Karl sobs the moment he’s exposed, the bloody mess of his stomach now burning in the cool night air. The piece of hoodie fabric that covers his abdomen is soaking with blood, previously hidden by heavy armor and Sapnap just stares. He starts frantically looking for the wound, but he can’t see it over the fabric.

“Shit, this is gonna hurt, I’m sorry-” He starts, pulling up the bottom of Karl’s hoodie, but he doesn’t have to look far. The fabric peels off of the skin, sticking to it from the wetness of the blood, and he finds the wound. It has to be from a sword, Sapnap reasons, just going off of how deep it is. It’s bleeding heavily, and only now does Sapnap realize why Karl protested the removal of his armor- it had been the only thing to staunch the bleeding.

“Oh my god, Karl, I,” Sapnap begins, hands hovering over the horrific mess of torn skin. He takes a deep breath and then presses his palm against it. The scream Karl releases makes him sick, but he doesn’t relieve the pressure he’s putting on the wound. In a frenzy of pain, Karl squeezes his hands atop Sapnaps, weakly pulling at the hand to remove it. “I’m so sorry, holy shit I’m so sorry this is gonna hurt please hold on-”

Blood pours through the cracks of Sapnap’s fingers, layering atop what was already there from his friends. It’s grossly warm, and the smell of iron swims in his senses until he feels sick. All the while, he continues whispering any comforts he can, never once letting his eyes stray from Karl’s.

“I’m sorry.” Karl chokes out, gurgling on a mixture of saliva and blood that pours down his chin. In a weak movement, he reaches his bloody hand up to Sapnap’s face, cupping his cheek. 

“No!” Sapnap cries, pressing down harder with his right hand so that he can reach and hold onto Karl’s with his left. Smiling affectionately, despite the horrific look of blood on his lips, Karl swipes his thumb sweetly over the tears Sapnap hadn’t even realized began to fall. Softly, he repeats the apology.

“Don’t you dare be sorry, Karl- Stay with me, please!” 

The hand on his cheek goes limp, and it would have fallen if he hadn’t been holding it up with his own. Staring down in desperation, the younger is hopeless to watch as the light fades from Karl’s eyes, until it’s gone completely. The hand at his stomach stops resisting, falling gracefully to the side, and the heaving rise and fall of his chest slows to a stop.

“..Karl?”

It’s over. It’s done.

He really is the last man standing.

All alone, Sapnap gently lifts Karl off of his lap by the shoulders, laying him peacefully beside him. The war is done, and he’s alone. 

With a final glance at his bloody hands, he screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please consider leaving a nice comment, or kudos!! I really, really love hearing feedback so I can improve my writing. Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
